A Laser Detection and Ranging (LADAR) sensor, sometimes referred to as laser radar, uses laser beams to measure distances. The LADAR sensor can be used to form images of scenes with a high degree of definition (e.g., 15 cm resolution at 1,000 meters). LADAR sensors are classified as a three-dimensional (3-D) sensor because the output of the data from these sensors includes 3-D data with, for example, x-, y-, and z-coordinates. Other 3-D sensors include a synthetic aperture radar (SAR) and stereo-optic imagery.